Glad to Meet You
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Killua merenungkan hidupnya.  Warning: KiruFemKura, N rate M for bloody scene juga cuman drabble.  Review, key? :


Halo, Kawan- kawan! Airin sekarang balik dengan story KiruFemKura. Baru kali ini bikin pair kesukaan Airin ini. Yah, buat fic Airin yang lama… Airin minta maaf sama reader karena fic itu belum bisa update. Maaf….. #mata berkaca- kaca. Back to the story.

Desclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi.

Warning: OOC, AU, KiruFemKura, typo (s), dll yang tak bisa disebutkan satu per satu.

**Happy Reading^^**

Malam yang indah. Langit bertaburkan bintang dengan bulan sabit pada pusatnya. Hewan- hewan malam berdendang merdu. Angin malam pun bertiup seakan mengajak pepohonan menari. Di sebuah atap villa seorang laki- laki menatap langit indah, mengagumi bintang- bintang yang bersinar cerah. Laki- laki berumur 17 tahunan itu memandang langit malam dengan tatapan sendu. Remaja ini merenung. Teringat masa lalunya yang suram. Walaupun ia beruasaha keras melupakan hal mengerikan itu, ia tetap tak bisa menghapus kenangan itu dari memorinya.

Di malam yang dingin ini, dia tengah duduk sendirian. Tanpa seorang teman pun yang menyertainya. Dia ingin mengubur kenangan pahit itu. Ingin sekali. Tapi itu mustahil. Kenangan itu telah terekam dalam memori otaknya yang cerdas. Salahkan saja otaknya yang cerdas itu! Jika saja dia menjadi orang yang bodoh, dia tak perlu mengingat kenangan itu. Laki- laki berambut putih itu menatap kesal pada langit hitam. Bintang- bintang seolah menertawakan masa lalu suramnya. Ya, masa lalu yang disesalinya.

**Flashback: on**

Remaja laki- laki itu tertawa. Umurnya yang baru 15 tahun, tak dapat menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia seorang pembunuh. Killua, nama seorang remaja yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran itu. Dia menyeringai pada pria berjas di hadapannya. Pria itu adalah targetnya. Orang yang harus ia bunuh dengan bayaran besar. Ia menikmati pekerjaannya. Merupakan suatu kesenangan tersendiri bisa membunuh seseorang dengan tangannya sendiri. Tatapan matanya dingin. Rasa kasihannya sudah mati. Hatinya pun sudah beku sejak lama. Puluhan mayat pengawal pria itu sudah bergelimpangan. Pria itu ketakutan. Dia terpojokkan oleh Killua. Tapi Killua menyeringai tanpa mengatakan apapun. Presiden Jepang itu berkeringat dingin. Semakin Killua mendekat, semakin bergetar pula tubuh pria berjas itu.

Killua terus maju dan maju. Saat sampai di depan pria itu, dia memukul wajah orang itu. Membuat darah mengalir dari hidung dan mulut korban Killua tersebut. Killua menunjukkan kuku- kuku tajamnya. Kuku- kuku yang lebih tajam dari sebilah pisau. Dia berusaha menikmatinya. Mata pria itu membelalak. Pria itu tak sempat berteriak karena lidahnya kini telah terpotong. Membuat darah menyeruak keluar dari dalam mulut si korban. Dengan seringai yang melebar, Killua mencakar seluruh tubuh pria malang itu. Mata tajamnya menatap remeh mangsa yang kini tak berdaya. Darah mengalir dari sekujur tubuh si korban. Masih belum puas dengan aksinya, Killua menendang perut si pria, mematahkan tulang- tulang yang terdapat di sana.

Untuk menghiasi karyanya, Killua menusukkan kukunya ke punggung sang korban. Killua mebuat tanda luka di punggung pria yang kini sudah sekarat. 'KILL', itulah tulisan yang terbentuk pada punggung si pria. Sebagai penutup, Killua mencuri jantung si korban. Jantung yang masih berdetak itu kini dalam genggaman Killua dengan serabut- serabut masih tersambung dengan tubuh si pria. Mata korban membelalak ngeri. Seringai Killua semakin lebar. Ia suka ekspresi wajah itu. Wajah ketakutan yang sangat ia nikmati. Killua tak membuang waktu lagi. Ia mulai bosan dengan permainan ini. Dalam sekejap jantung di tangannya sudah hancur lebur. Killua menghela napas dan kabur dari tempat perkara.

**Flashback: off**

Remaja laki- laki meremas rambut halusnya dengan kedua tangan. Kepala berdenyut nyeri. Tapi ia tersenyum begitu mengingat pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis. Gadis cantik yang memperlakukannya seperti manusia biasa. Bukan sebagai seorang pembunuh ataupun monster.

**Flashback: on**

Killua duduk di atas batas jalan layang. Di depannya terhampar danau tenang yang memantulakn cahaya dari kelap- kelip lampu kota. Tatapan matanya kosong. Sekosong hatinya.

"Hei! Kenapa melamun saja" sapa seseorang yang sudah duduk di samping Killua. Killua menoleh sebal. Tapi ia kaget mendapati orang asing itu tersenyum padanya. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum lembut. Rambut lurus sepinggangnya terurai rapi. Mata birunya bersinar cerah, menawarkan kehangatan padanya. Gadis yang mungkin sebaya dengannya.

"Ini!" kata gadis itu menyodorkan es krim vanilla pada Killua.

"Apa kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya Killua melirik tajam.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Kau Killua Zaoldyeck 'kan, pembunuh bayaran." kata gadis itu polos. Killua mengerjapkan matanya.

'Apa gadis ini malaikat? Dia tak takut padaku.' batin Killua tak percaya.

"Hei… Ini! Nanti esnya meleleh lho!" kata gadis itu lagi. Killua menerima es itu dan memakannya.

"Apa kau tidak takut padaku?" tanya Killua bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak. Walaupun kau seorang pembunuh, kau tetap manusia 'kan?" sahut gadis itu lembut.

"Kupikir kau sendirian. Aku juga kehilangan keluargaku. Kau mau tinggal bersamaku?" ajak gadis itu masih tersenyum. Killua menemukan ketulusan pada gadis itu.

'Menarik…' pikir Killua.

"Baiklah… Siapa namamu?" tanya Killua. Kali ini Killua mengatakannya dengan lembut.

"Namaku Kurapika, Kurapika Kuruta. Salam kenal!" kata gadis itu ceria.

'Baru kali ini aku melihat manusia yang mirip malaikat.' batin Killua.

**Flashback: off**

Killua tersenyum. Tatapan bahagia menghiasi matanya.

'Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu, Kurapika.' ucap Killua dalam hati. Killua bahagia bisa bertemu Kurapika. Gadis yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya sejak kecil. Penyakit 'kesenangan dalam membunuh manusia'.

Flashback: on

"Ne, Killua? Kenapa sarapannya belum dimakan?" tanya Kurapika bingung.

Killua menghela napas panjang. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa di ruang tamu. Mukanya tampak pucat dan rambut putihnya kini berantakan. Kurapika cemas. Ia pun duduk di samping Killua

"Killua, ada apa?" tanya Kurapika menatap Killua khawatir.

"Aku berpikir… Bagaimana jika aku membunuhmu suatu hari nanti? Kau sudah tahu kepribadianku 'kan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" keluh Killua lesu.

Ia menatap Kurapika. Mata birunya meredup, menambah kekecewaan di hati Killua.

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan sanggup melakukannya." ujar Kurapika. Mata birunya kini terbuka lebar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak sanggup?" tuntut Killua penasaran.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Kau juga mencintaiku 'kan, Killua?" ucap Kurapika yakin. Killua bingung.

'Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?' tanya Killua dalam hati.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, jangan jadi pembunuh lagi. Aku akan membantumu." ujar Kurapika tersenyum lembut. Killua ikut tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu, Kurapika. Sangat mencintaimu." ujar Killua.

Killua mendorong Kurapika hingga jatuh ke sofa. Killua melumat bibir Kurapika dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**Flashback: off**

"Killua! Kenapa malam- malam kau ada di sini?" tegur Kurapika yang menghampiri Killua. Killua tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, kau rupanya. Mengagetkan saja!" sahut Killua datar.

"Lagipula kenapa melamun di sini? Nanti ketemu setan baru tahu rasa." canda Kurapika yang kini duduk di sebelah Killua.

"Aku membayangkan jika kau mau tidur denganku malam ini" kata Killua tersenyum jahil. Dengan secepat kilat Kurapika menjitak kepala Killua.

"Huh! Dasar mesum!" sahut Kurapika yang menutupi roan merah di pipinya.

"Oh, iya! Ini untukmu." kata Killua menyodorkan sebuah kotak merah.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kurapika curiga.

"Buka saja!" kata Killua cuek.

Kurapika pun membuka kotak rahasia itu. Betapa senangnya ia saat melihat isi kotak hadiah tersebut. Sebuah liontin berhiaskan permata.

"Terima kasih, Killua!" seru Kurapika senang. Ia memeluk Killua. Sementara muka Killua bersemu merah.

"Iya- iya…" sahut Killua tersenyum melihat Kurapika senang dengan hadiahnya.

Killua pun mengambil liontin itu dan melingkarkannya ke leher Kurapika.

"Indah sekali…" bisik Kurapika. Killua merangkul Kurapika dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan lepaskan liontin ini hingga aku menikahimu. Oke?" ucap Killua yan menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Kurapika.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan. Killua pun tersenyum puas. Ia memegang dagu Kurapika dan mencium bibir ranum Kurapika. Kurapika pun membalasnya dan menutup kedua matanya. Kedua tangan Kurapika membelai dada bidang Killua.

"Kau milikku, Kurapika…" ucap Killua di sela ciuman mereka.

**End**

Airin: "Karena Kiraranya lagi syuting fic 'Kehidupan Baru', ane jadi nutup fic ini sendiri deh… Arigatou Minna, udah mau baca fic nistaku ini sampai akhir. Mungkin fic 'Kehidupan Baru" ku itu bakal lama update. Maaf….. Karena belum sempat diedit, fic ini jadi hancur berantakan. Yah, diakhiri saja, review please…"


End file.
